Our Harmony
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It was an odd sight for seven people to show up wanting the couple's booth for all of them, but perhaps it was a beautiful one as well. France/England/Portugal/North Italy/Romano/Spain/Greece equal seven person relationship. *Fem!Portugal.* *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme.*


"How could you?" It was a simple statement punctuated with aggressiveness to the point that it drew a slightly teasing smirk from Romano as Feli tried to convince them that they really shouldn't be fighting, that the meeting went well.  
Francis huffed, "You know that that needed to be said." It would be much more charming had there not been an almost obnoxiously arrogant huff involved within that statement.

Lovino whispered to his brother and conspicuously the other man standing near them, "How did we manage to fall for them?"

Antonio smirked with the slightest and happiest smile forming on the twinges, "They charmed us with their wicked tongues."  
Feli could barely hide his laughter among Heracles's shoulder as he listened to his older brother's upset tick.

Herakles smiled slightly as he watched the Italian curl closer to him in obvious joy.

Portugal lightly smirked as she chided Francis and Arthur for getting into yet another argument over the disaster of the meeting already, "Do you really have to do this again, you'll upset Antonio."

It only managed to set the Spaniard off against her and caused Lovino to seriously wonder how they managed to get along when they weren't at meetings or just leaving one.

Feli tugged Portugal into a bit of an awkward kiss as he tried to ignore the pout on Antonio's face and tried to not focus too much on how their British and French soulmates weren't playing nice either.

Portugal's playful glare and teasing when Feli pulled back was enough to put the North Italian in a good mood as she leaned forward to whisper about some of the things that may stop the other two from fighting though that only made Feli laugh.

He smiled as he listened to the gentle thrum of the world around them and the argument that would probably stop as soon as France saw where they were.

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful in the rich hues of red and the romantic air that the chandeliers shown down on them with; the beautiful atmosphere in the restaurant may have not immediately stopped their fighting, but still was a sight to behold.

Feli smiled, half in amusement, half in cheer, when he saw Lovi swat at Francis's arm and spit out that they need to stop fighting right now.

The Northern Italian watched as his brother moved back into a more comfortable place beside the younger Italian despite his previous attitude and could barely keep his glee off of his face when France was somehow able to convince the staff that they could have the couple's booth though they needed some chairs pushed closer.

Feli nearly laughed as they slowly found the order that worked best for them as Feli insisted that he preferred the booth which Lovi whole heartedly agreed with while the others shifted, France to a chair beside England which barely could hide his playfulness in regards to the other nation.

Portugal claimed the chair closest to Antonio's booth seat while Greece found himself seated on the booth on the other side of Feli due to Lovi sitting next to Spain.

Feli smiled and still leaned halfway across his seat to talk to France and barely hid his glee at the Frenchman's utmost attention.

He in all honesty loved the sweet flirting from France when he wasn't going deliberately overboard and was only pulled away to consider his order as Lovi pointed out what he was going to get and asked Feli if he agreed on the selection of Italian wine that he picked out.

Feli couldn't help but grin and exclaimed that those would go perfect together and set about choosing his own meal with that in mind as he listened to France from across the table ask Arthur semi-politely what he was going to drink.

Arthur had responded with ale naturally which sent Francis off with a playful argument that stated that really Arthur needn't drink so much bitter alcohol as it would only make him drunker.

It seemed much to Feli's relief to purely be a playful argument as the two managed to keep it relatively quiet and the smirk on Francis's face that paired well with the sparkle in Arthur's eyes was enough to soothe the Italian's fears of making a scene.

He found that he wanted the same thing as Lovi though and so cuddled closer to half-lean on his brother and in part to ask how they had grown to be so similar; Feli simply wanted to know when they'd gotten married.

Lovino had rolled his eyes, but he blushed too and that blush was one of the many sights that he found in their 'little' group that he loved more than anything.

His whispering only managed to draw Heracles's lazy attention and the soft brush of his finger against Feliciano's skin with the gentle nearly soothing comfort of his presence.

Feliciano found his own smile growing wider as he deliberately ignored the details of Francis's and Arthur's play fight; if it became worse, they'd complain about it all night.

He smiled as he half-listened to Antonio's excited cheer over the menu as he brought it to Lovi's attention and nearly giggled at Portugal's insistence that Antonio could eat like this every day if he only spent a little more time with her.

The Northern Italian grinned as he puzzled over how the two of them had found each other; they were complete opposites with a relationship that was half-playful and yet sometimes almost borderline difficult.

The two managed to balance each other out in a weird way with their differences and thrilled over their playful competitiveness.

Feli wondered if they knew how well they balanced each other out or how lovely it was to be able to spend time with them both too.

He hummed a soft melody to himself that ran along the tune of the swirls that Heracles was drawing on his leg and up his side.

Lovino leaned closer with curiosity present in his eyes, "What are you humming?"  
"Just a silly little tune." Feli hummed and found himself curling closer against his older brother.

He saw when Lovi, his darling brother, caught sight of the hand that twirled up and up and then back to its starting point with the beautiful patterns that Feli knew were ones only in Heracles's mind other than this beautiful moment where it became his own.

Feliciano felt himself lean ever so closer to Lovino when he felt those fingers intertwine with the hand that they were next to.

He smiled though knew despite his own tendency to half-worry over how Lovi handled things that enough time and easing into the relationship had left him far less scared of losing Feli to one of the five others.

The North Italian hummed loudly, half-breaking up his tune as he tried to listen to the steady beat of his brother's heart from where he leaned against him.

He only looked up in relative surprise when their waiter came by to ask what they were ordering which sent Francis off successfully reciting his own order and England's despite the man's brief grumble against the sweet gesture.

Portugal spoke up next with the kind of commanding voice that indicated that she was going to state Antonio's order as well before he deliberately cut her off.

Feli smiled as he listened to Lovino speak up for them both since they were after all getting the same thing; his smile only grew at Heracles's calm answer as he continued to swirl those temptingly sweet patterns along Feli's skin.

He giggled after the waiter had left, looking more disturbed than not.

Feliciano spoke readily enough, and his 'I love you's spread throughout the table like wild fire; each meeting a sweet response from everyone there.

It was a beautiful reminder as Feli well knew despite wherever they happened to be.

* * *

It had been more than a little odd when seven people had came in at once asking to share the couple's booth; their couple booth was not large enough for seven people really.

The waiters bustled about as the day had not quite drawn in a small crowd as most of their other tables were packed full of patrons eager for delicious meals.

The waitstaff had found themselves debating over whether they split up the bill into smaller ones with two per bill except for whoever became the last one out of the list or whether they gave them a full bill or split it up differently.

It had been a maze of thought over who would pay for it; who had arranged the 'date' or more likely practical joke as they felt it to be?

Who could afford to pay the bill or bills?

It was hard to say whether all seven of them were truly in a relationship as they all managed to seem like they were; the Italian as his accent pointed him out to be that sat in the middle seemed to thrill over cuddling up to the other Italian and yet staying super close to the Greek on his other side.

The Frenchman flirted with the whole table and seemed intent to playfully rile up the British man beside him while the Spanish man interacted in an almost adorable manner with the Portuguese woman and yet nearly argued with the Brit in his own way.

They all managed to interact in ways that pointed them out to be genuine unlike anything the restaurant had dealt with before, so it only managed to produce a throbbing headache for much of the staff as they calculated and recalculated the total and tried to determine who all were paying and who wasn't.

Were they all paying for separate meals?

Would there be seven different bills or one bill or multiple?  
It was a mess of confusion as the staff bustled about, trying to determine from all of the confusion, the best way to split the check or keep it somehow all together.

Finally, the question would have to be asked despite the awkwardness of possibly disturbing their guests or just upsetting them as they walked towards the table that held the seven people that seemed to genuinely be romantically involved.

"Misters and miss, how would you like your bill to be split?" It was a statement spoken up by the boldest of the waitstaff and one that was still feeling nerves eat up his insides at the thought of addressing the issue.

"Oh, you can give us one bill, please? We'll all add in our own money to pay for it then!" The Northern Italian chirped as he leaned forward, looking every bit as happy as could be despite the awkward seeming question.

"We can." The man murmured before walking away to go and grab that pesky bill that already had his heart in anxious knots.

* * *

"We need to go out more." Feli murmured as they left the restaurant that had tips piled high admittingly on the table as if it were a surprise gift bag.

"I wish that work didn't always keep us so busy." Antonio murmured as he tried to hide how secretly delighted he was to feel Portugal leaning close to him, his arm held within her strong grip.

"Mon amour, we'll always find time for each other." Francis murmured softly as he watched the sun set and wondered if perhaps they could stop at one of their places for the night and curl up contently in a bed made for seven even though they'd all have to be home come tomorrow afternoon.

Portugal grinned, "You could always come visit for an escape from work."

"Don't encourage them." Arthur groaned though Francis smirked at the thought of the Brit 'working' most of the day away before escaping to the nearest pub despite his very stern attitude for a moment.

"Doesn't it sound nice to escape every once in a while, Angleterre?" Francis purred, leaning against the irritable Brit.

Arthur grumbled a sly retort that sent Feliciano off in fits of laughter as he listened to their newest, playful fight.

It certainly was lovely when they all could find the time to spend together among the difficulties of balancing hecticly busy lives.

Normally, they met up in twos or threes though sometimes they managed fours.

Phones and letters and E-mail had all became necessities even video calls had became important; Feli personally loved the idea of seeing the others even through technology and being able to see his lovers when they responded to each other and to him.

Feli smiled as rather than be divided up based off of schedules and location, they'd met up again after another European Union meeting and found himself at peace with just being near them.

He found that old tune just as beautiful to hum as he walked, hand entwined with Greece's, and listening to Portugal begin a conversation with England on how things had been outside of the political realm since they'd all last been together.

Feliciano truly loved the tune just really touched upon when they all found their sometimes hectic harmony together, by each other's lovely and beautiful sides.


End file.
